fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Survival Guide : The Contest
This show is about 19 male contestants are placed on a jungle island to compete for 1,000000 euros Team 1 1.Dylan (Protagonist) - 11th Place 2.Conor (Protagonist) - 10th Place 3.Ryan (Protagonist) - 12th Place 4.TJ (Anti-Hero) - 7.5th Place 5.Eric (Protagonist) - 7th Place (FAIL) 6.Jonathon (Protagonist) - 16th Place 7.Donny (Anti-Hero) - 5th Place (FAIL) 8.Shane (Anti-Hero) - 18 Place 9.Ollie (Antagonist) - 20th Place (FAIL) 10.Blaine (Protagonist) - 19 Place (FAIL) Team 2 1.Vincent (Protagonist) 9.5th Place 2.Marvel-o (Protagonist) - 1st Place..WINNER!!!!!!!! 3.John (Main Antagonist) - 17th Place./2nd Place 4.Juno (Not Ellen Piage. He's a boy) (Main Antagonist) - 9th Place/8th Place (FAIL) 5.Tejiri (Anti-Hero) - 3rd Place 6.Michael (Anti-Hero) - 15th Place/6th Place 7.David (Anti-Hero) - 4th Place 8.Rain (Gizmo's and Gadgets) (Protagonist) - 8th Place (FAIL) 9.Jake (Gizmo's and Gadgets) (Protagonist) - 14th Place FAIL means this person didn't make it to the next season Episodes Pre-Merge 1.Voting 'n' Stoting The hosts Jason,Matthew and Martin make 2 teams of the contetsntans There first challenge was to voted someone off. Team 2 won cause John voted for Ollie 3 times.Ollie was eliminated 2.Hunter Boys The next day all the Team 2 complane that they have to win the next challenge.Meanwhile John and Juno Both have evil plans to do to the contestants.The challenge id to hunt the other team. In the challenge.Dylan,Conor Shane and Blaine have a fight.John and Juno hunt and get Blaine. Team 2 win and Blaine is eliminated. 3.Mathiacs The challenge for the day was a math contets.John and Juno cheated as usual Jonathon and Donny develop a conflict.So do TJ and Ryan.Shane answers the most questions wrong.Due to John and Juno's chaeting Team 2 win. Shane is eliminated. 4.Super Moaker The challenge for the day is too shoot members of the oppisite team with a supersoaker Tejiri,Marvel-o,David and Vincet develop a friendship Juno cheats and decides to sabatage John.He shoots John 52 times Team 1 wins and John our antgonist is eliminated 5.Bungee Bumps The challenge for the day was to bungee jump of the cliff Juno pushes Jonathon of the cliff into a bush injuring him very well No one else on Team 1 bungee jumped Tejiri and David only bungeed jumped on Team 2. Team 2 win and Jonathon is eliminated due to not been able to play the game until 2 weeks 6.The Cliff Climb Todays challenge is to climb the cliff Only Michael climbs and falls but Martin catches him but he is still eliminated from the contest Team 1 win but knowone else is eliminted 7.Fight or Flight Todays challenge is to fight oppisaote teams members Jake and Rain accidently fought eachother causing there team to lose round one Eric,Dylan and Conor were good wrestlers and won for Team 1 Jake is eliminated 8.Cave Explorers Todays challenge was the first individual challenge before the merge.They had the explore the islands cave Ryan,Marvel-o AND TJ got lost.Juno cheated and got a map to get out of the cave. He also pushes boulders down to the other.Vincent was badly hurt by Juno this morning so he didn't compete contestants.Juno won and Ryan was eliminated beacuse he got squashed by a boulder 9.Eat to the Beat Todays challenge was an eating contest. Team 2 and Team 1 lost Dylan,Conor and Juno were eliminated 10.Voting 'n' Stoting till the Merge In this episode Michael and John Return. John votes for Rain 3 times even though there on the same team. Rain is eliminated Merge 11.Lazer Zap - Part 1 Juno returns and the The hosts say it is the merge so no more teams! No one is eliminated 12.Lazer Zap - Part 2 The challenge is still Lazer Zap Vincent is eliminated 13.Lazer Zap Part 3 The challenge is STILL '''Lazer Zap Juno is eliminated again '''14.Dance, Dance Revoulution The challenge is a dance contest. John tripps everybody and wins! TJ was eliminated 15.Stund Striders The challenge is a stunt contest Tejiri and David win. John throws a rock at Eric's bike whiles Eric is in the air and Eric crashes and is injured Eric is eliminated 16.River Swim The challenge is to swim in the river John made a shark chase Tejiri,Miachael and David and Donny and Marvel-o John won. And Michael and Dony were eliminated 17.Weight Lifters The challenge is weight lifting Tejiri won and David is eliminated 18.Final 3 Trampolining The challenge is trampolining Tejiri is eliminated 19.Its the Finale and Thats Finale The final 2 is Marvel-o and John The challenge is to travel the island. First won with hands on the million dollar case wins John was going to win. But Marvel-o kicked him of the cliff into a bush. As revenge for what he's done the whole season. John is badly injured. And Marvel-o is the winner of the season 20.Survival Guide : The Contest (Movie) (Reunion Special) See the link above Category:TV Shows